


Friend Troubles

by Bhelryss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC 2014: Bonus Round 1, Memory</p><p>Fefetasprite  Roxy Lalonde</p><p>Remember when Fefeta tried to make Roxy feel better about her feelings with Dirk by talking about her boy problems?</p><p>(honestly i turned it into "by talking about her friend problems" because reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Troubles

Jane had been inconsolable, after her chat with Jake. The birthday party she and Fefeta had spent so much time on had been ruined, and Jane had run off. And Roxy pillowed her head on her arms and wondered what she’d done wrong, what she could have done better. Why was growing up so hard? 

Fefeta purred, wrapping her pink sprite’s arms around Roxy in a comforting gesture. “It’ll be alright,” she said in a bubbly voice, even as she rested her chin on Roxy’s hair. She threaded her claws through Roxy’s hair at the back of her head, close enough to the scalp that Roxy shivered from the sensation. It felt an awful lot like a scalp massage, to her. 

“What do I do, Fefeta?” Roxy asked, leaning into her game-sprite. So much seemed to have been going wrong these last few days. First Jake and Dirk had been almost disgustingly wrapped up in each other, Jane had been having issues she just didn’t want to talk about, and well to be honest…Roxy was getting tired of trying to pull them all together. “It seems like everything is falling apart.” 

Fefeta made a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat, and shifted behind Roxy so that her tail curled up beneath her. Resting her insubstantial weight on Roxy’s shoulders, Fefeta sighed. “Well,” she said, “When we were alive, things went…bad.” She’d never shared this, always skipping over how they had died, but with the way Roxy was feeling…Maybe knowing how much better off her session was than Fefeta’s would put her at ease.

“Our moirails weren’t bad people, they just made bad decisions, you see? Equi-hiss, he went to confront our friend Gamzee, who’d gone a little crazy.” Fefeta explained, making sure never to focus too long on their more murderous comrades. They covered all of their boys, mentioning how hard it was for Karkat to lead them (how hard it was to love him, which they knew Roxy would identify with due to her own flushed issues), how sometimes Eridan was too much work to even bother with most days (trying to correlate that to Roxy’s own issues with Jake). And just to round things out, they brought in Vriska and Terezi’s own issues (because they knew that Roxy might find solace in the fact that even best friends could fight). “Sollux…We don’t even know if he made it out okay.” Fefeta said, ending her story.

“Does that make you feel better?” Fefeta asked, smoothing down the braids she’d ended up putting into Roxy’s short hair. Roxy just twitched, having fallen asleep sometime after Fefeta had begun her tale. Chuckling, Fefeta floated off to grab a blanket, there was no use to letting Roxy catch a chill!


End file.
